remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortville
Fortville is the pleasant map where all Dragons begin their stay at Remnant Knights. The general level for this area is between 1-10 and this map includes the Dragon School Campus. General Information: Guild Agents on Duty: '''M '''Pilots: Lanie, Serena Nurses: '''Beatrice, Heidi '''Shopkeepers: '''School Store, Ruby '''Mecher: '''Mike '''Weapon- / Armorsmith: '''Dr. Chow '''Chef: '''Alex '''Teachers: '''Headmaster, Ann (Art), Myles (PE) '''Mailbox?: 2 Synergen Refueler?: 2 Fruit available: Momo Fruit Mining Stones: 'Marble Gemstone Dungeons House of Ruin Designed by the same archetect as the Haunted House, this is the first dungeon that Dragon knights will encounter. Should be easy enough to beat solo. If you can't, then you're doing it wrong. Required level: 1-60. Underground Office The 3rd Grade Promotion examination centre. Rush to the control room while putting out deadly fires and killing Skalari to eliminate the System Bugs in the console room! Upon completion, the player will be promoted to Grade 3. Subterranean Cave The 4th Grade Promotion location. Protect an Engineering Student as he rushes to fix the controllers to prevent a possible catastrophe! Upon completion, the player will be promoted to Grade 4. The Shrine Skalari have been threatening the Camp and have held several knights hostage - even the knight who went to rescue them is trapped! Rush to free them and make sure to escort all of them to safety through hoards of Skalari! Even if one person dies, it's an F! Upon completion, the player will be promoted to Grade 5. NPCs: *Andru *Annie *Art Teacher Ann *Auction Manager Kim *Carlton *Dorm Director *Dr.Chow *Dr.Gen *Fisherman Cletus *Garbage Man Joe *Grandma Martha *Guild Agent M *Headmaster *Khan *Lanie the Pilot *Louis *Mark the Magician *Minnie *Mr. Xanderson *Nurse Beatrice *Nurse Heidi *PE Teacher Myles *Professor Wong *Serena the Pilot *Shopkeeper Ruby *Social Vendor Reed *Student Council Member Meghan *Test Site Manager *Trish *Uncle Jim Quests *The 1st Cooking Lesson *1st semester of 1st grade *'2nd grade promotion gift *'3rd Grade Test Preparation' (Dungeon: Underground Office) (Level: 30+) *'3rd Grade Promotion Test '(Dungeon Quest: Underground Office) (R if fail) (Level: 30+) *'3rd Grade Promotion Test Re-try' (If failed 3rd Grade Promotion Test) (R if repeated fail) (Level: 30+) *'4th Grade Test Preparation' (Dungeon: Subterannean Cave) (Level: 40+) *'4th Grade Promotion Test '(Dungeon Quest: Subterannean Cave) (R if fail) (Level: 40+) *'4th Grade Promotion Test Re-try' (If failed 4th Grade Promotion Test) (R if repeated fail) (Level: 40+) *'5th Grade Test Preparation' (Dungeon: Abandoned Camp) *'5th Grade Promotion Test '(Dungeon Quest: Abandoned Camp) (R if fail) (Level: 50+) *'5th Grade Promotion Test Re-try '(If failed 5th Grade Promotion Test) (R if repeated fail) (Level: 50+) *Aguilar's essence *'Choosing a Class' *'Collect purified material' *'Collecting Firewood' *Collecting Scrap Iron *Cursed Marble Energy *Eliminating Angry Daisy *'Eliminate Big Totem' *Eliminate Country Onion *'Eliminate Half Hatched Egg' *Eliminating Mad Herb *Eliminating Meep *'Eliminate Pipin' *'Eliminate Poison Shroom' *'Eliminate Refined Onion' *'Eliminate Trash Sprite' *'Eliminate Wild Dog' *'Essence of Maple Tree' *'Final expedition recruit test' *'Find Fisherman Cletus' *Find Rare Weapon/Armor Store *Finding Essence of Spicy Onion *'Get the Egg out!' *Getting to know Your Combat Circle *'Headmaster's call' *The Headmaster's Errand *'Headmaster's request' *How to move *How to use revival marble *Inspecting Cursed Children *Knight Test 1 (Dungeon: House of Ruin) (Level: 1-60) *Knight Test 2 (Dungeon Quest: House of Ruin) ® (Level: 1-60) *Knight Test 3 (Dungeon: House of Ruin) (Level: 1-60) *Learn the Fishing Skill *Learning the tricks of a Master Cook *Making Potions - 1 *'Meet Astrid' *Meet Garbage Man Joe *'Meet Garrett' *'Meet Mr. Xanderson' *Meet Ryan *The missing cooking ingredient *'Off to battle' *Ominous sign *'Please bring back a Hair accessory' *'Please collect Egg' *'Please collect Feather' *Please collect some Giant Onions *'Please investigate the Well' *Please meet Guild Agent M *'Please meet Trish' *Present for Beginners *'Purifying materials' *Senior Resident *Skalari Test Material *Suspicious rumor *Tasty Ingredient *'Waking up Mini Totem' *What are Skills Category:Locations